


Made With Love

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he didn’t look it at first glance, Dean was an excellent chef. And he was pretty damn proud of being the designated grill master at all family and company barbeques. Dean could do things to a piece of meat with beer and chili peppers that would rival Bobby Flay. In fact, it was his way with a juicy prime rib and charcoal that had landed him one of the smartest, and in Dean’s opinion, most attractive men he had ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

Although he didn’t look it at first glance, Dean was an excellent chef. And he was pretty damn proud of being the designated grill master at all family and company barbeques. Dean could do things to a piece of meat with beer and chili peppers that would rival Bobby Flay. Seriously, whenever Bobby wanted to have a throw down with him, he was ready. Bring it, Flay.

In fact, it was his way with a juicy prime rib and charcoal that had landed him one of the smartest, and in Dean’s opinion, most attractive men he had ever met. 

Sam had talked up Dean’s cooking skills so much that soon, Dean was in charge of cooking for Sam’s law office. Luckily, it was a small one with only about thirty employees, so Dean happily agreed as long as Sammy foot the bill and bought him a new immersion blender. (His had broke, and he was in the mood to try some new soup recipes that required pureeing.) It was while he was on his second batch of ribs and vegetable skewers (those lawyers acted like they hadn’t eaten in _days_ ) that he had met Castiel. 

Castiel worked with Sam as the token patent lawyer, and he had gotten lost on his way from the bathroom and ended up in the kitchen. (Sam might have worked for a small law office, but he got paid the big bucks and had a huge house complete with a fancy-ass kitchen that Dean took advantage of whenever he could.) Dean was just on his way out to the grill with a tray of food when Castiel appeared looking lost and confused and… utterly adorable. 

He was still wearing his coat, a tan trenchcoat that looked too big for him, along with a very nice suit and blue tie (and maybe Dean noticed it matched his eyes, so what?), so Dean figured he must have just arrived and had headed straight to the restroom, skipping the tour. Dean was about to offer him directions to the living room when his hand decided to rebel and lose its grip on the tray.

All of a sudden, Castiel was by his side, helping him hold the tray up, and luckily only a few veggies were sacrificed in the ordeal. What Dean was not expecting was being more flustered afterwards because this guy was _very_ warm next to him, and in the rush to save the tray, their hands were now overlapping underneath it. Dean cleared his throat to indicate a thanks and ‘he’s got it now,’ but the man made no attempt to move away or remove his hand from where it was on top of Dean’s.

“Uh, thanks, man. That was a close one,” said Dean, still eyeing the stranger next to him.

Castiel nodded. “You are welcome. Do you need any help?” He gestured towards the back door.

And, well Dean was conflicted. Part of him wanted to be manly and say no, he doesn’t need help because he is strong and awesome and it’s just a tray of food and that’s why he had shoved Sammy out of the kitchen when he had asked the same question. But… he wouldn’t mind getting help from this guy if only just to ask who the heck he was and to find out why Dean felt the urge to drop the tray so he could properly hold his hand and never let go instead of feeling the warmth from the man’s palm on the back of his hand.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll just a…” Dean’s eyes flicked between the tray and the door and still he didn’t budge.

“I’ll get the door,” the man said, releasing his hold of the tray to open the door for Dean.

“Gracias,” Dean said with a smile as he passed through the open door, and much to Dean’s satisfaction, the man followed him to the grill, shutting the door after him. After setting the tray down on the table next to the grill, Dean turned back around to find the guy staring, and Dean honestly couldn’t tell if he had been checking out the awesome built-in grill he had convinced Sam to put in, or Dean. Of course he got his answer when the man’s eyes snapped up and a slight flush grew on his face. Aha, so he _had_ been checking out Dean.

“Thanks for the hand. I can help you find your way back to the party now; I’m sure you want to get back to it,” Dean said starting back towards the door. 

The man frowned a little, “But, the food...”

Dean chuckled. “It’ll be fine. It’ll only take a minute to show you.” But the man was still frowning, looking very reluctant to follow Dean’s lead. “That is… unless, you want to stay out here and keep me company?”

The man’s eyes perked up. “Is... is that alright? I’m really not much of a party person,” he said, shifting his eyes down to the ground as he spoke.

“Me neither.” Which was mostly a lie because Dean could be the life of the party if he wanted to be, but it was also the truth since this particular party was definitely not for him nor did he want to join in. “Why do you think I’m out here and staying in the kitchen? I even got provisions!” he said as he walked back to the left of the grill and bent down to open the mini fridge (another suggestion of Dean’s; he was a genius). He pulled two beers out of the small case in the refrigerator and stood back up. When he turned back this time, he could tell the other man was purposefully not looking at him, his gaze looking around the spacious yard and pool/Jacuzzi combo (sadly this was Sam’s wife Jess’s suggestion not Dean’s).

“This is a very nice place,” the other man said as Dean handed him one of the beers. “Thank you,” he muttered as he accepted it.

“I agree. Just glad I don’t have to mess with the upkeep of it. I’m Dean, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Castiel,” he answered with a small smile as he shook Dean’s outstretched hand.

And that had been that. 

Castiel had ended up spending almost the entire night outside or in the kitchen with Dean, only going in to the living room for about 15 minutes to let his coworkers know he was in fact there and was grateful for Sam’s hospitality in throwing the party. But quickly, he was forgotten once someone started telling a story that the rest of the group was enthralled in, so he snuck back out to return to Dean’s side. They talked about anything and everything, childhood, TV shows, the best way to cook a roast, work, hobbies, family.

By the end of the night, Castiel had received the nickname Cas, and Dean had received Cas’s phone number.

It had been 5 and a half months since that night, and Dean and Cas were a very real and obvious thing. Dean had fallen for Cas and had fallen hard, and while Cas wasn’t a man of many words, Dean knew with every touch and kiss that Cas was his just as much as Dean was Cas’s.

Dean had realized 3 months in that he was head over heels in love with Cas, but he was scared as hell to actually say it out loud. He’d made the realization when he started openly talking to Cas about his other culinary pursuits and interests, and then purposefully making them just for Cas.

While Dean was proud of his skill at the grill, he tried to keep the baking side of his love of cooking well under wraps. Grilling was manly and macho and cool and baking was… well baking was his little secret. Only two people knew he was just as good at baking as he was at grilling, Sam and Jess (well now three with Cas). He already had to cook for gatherings most times, and baking was his own personal thing. Something he did only for the people he truly loved and cared about, and by not sharing his baking talent with others was how he kept what he did bake special and important.

This fact was what made Dean decide this was how he was going to tell Cas he loved him.

As part of his secret identity as a baker, Dean kept an even more secretive pinterest account for his recipes. Not even Sammy knew about the Pinterest. No, the only one who knew about Dean’s Pinterest was Jess.

Jess enjoyed baking herself, although she would be the first to admit that she was nowhere as good as her brother-in-law. (Of course she never got to admit this since Dean didn’t want her telling anyone how every flaky, delectable pie crust she used was actually prepared by Dean.) Because she was privy to Dean’s baking prowess and Pinterest account, she quickly realized that Dean was up to something when she logged onto her Pinterest to see her feed full of pictures of pies with hearts on them or in the shape of hearts all from Dean’s account. She thought he knew what he was getting at, but she had to hear it from the man himself, so she called him up.

“Hello?” Dean answered. 

“Hey, Dean. So… want to tell me what’s going on?” Jess asked with a playful tone.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Did you get an affinity for heart-shaped pies all the sudden?” 

“Oh… that.”

“Yeah, _that_ ,” she teased. “So you’re finally going to tell Cas, huh?”

Dean never knew how Jess figured these things out so fast, but he was glad she did. It saved him from the embarrassment of explaining. Forget law school, the smartest thing Sam ever did was marry Jess.

“Yeah. Well, you know me, I’m not that great with words and thought this might say it better instead.” 

“I think it will. That’s incredibly sweet, Dean.” 

“Ugh, Jess, don’t say that.”

“Oh, sorry, I mean,” she put on a low gruff voice, “it’s very debonair and not touching at all.” Dean laughed. “Have you picked one?”

“I think so… but I don’t know; it may be a bit much.”

“Which one? I’m online right now,” she said as she switched back to her Pinterest page to see the rows of pies Dean had pinned.

“It’s the strawberry one with the top crust made of overlapping hearts.” Jess scrolled till she spotted [the one](http://www.missbuttercup.com/food/recipes/strawberry-heart-pie/) Dean mentioned as Dean continued, “Cas likes strawberries, so I wouldn’t have to change the filling recipe all that much. And I really like the look of the crust better than the ones that have the hearts cut out because that just looks stupid. And I’m _not_ going out and buying a heart-shaped pan, so those are out.”

“Dean?” Jess asked because Dean was rambling. 

“Hmm?” 

“I like it. I think it’s perfect actually. When were you going to make it?”

“I don’t have work on Friday, so I was going to make it then and have it ready for when Cas came over for dinner.”

“Tell you what, come over on Friday and make it here, and I’ll help you cut out all those hearts because that looks like it’s going to take the most time.”

“Jess, that’s nice, but you really don’t have to do that.”

“Dean, I want to. I like Cas, too, and I see how happy he makes you. The least I can do is offer my kitchen and help so you can finally tell the guy you love him.” 

“Thanks, Jess. I’ll get the stuff and come over around 10 on Friday?”

“Sounds good. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam.” 

Seriously, Jess deserved an award. “You are the best! I’ll see ya! Bye.”

“See ya!”

When Friday rolled around, Jess had the whole kitchen prepped and ready, the flour out, the oven preheated, and she even had sandwich supplies on hand for lunch as well. Dean loved his brother, but sometimes he thought Jess was way too good for him. She was way too good for anyone really, but he was very glad she had chosen his brother to settle down with. Jess was so much a part of their family that he couldn’t imagine his family without her, now.

As pie making commenced, they fell into easy conversation like they normally did, and Dean started confessing all the things he loved about Cas as he cut out all the tiny hearts. Jess didn’t say a word about the fact that Dean had decided himself to cut out the hearts, leaving Jess to watch the filling as it simmered and listening to Dean pour out his heart with every push of the cookie cutter. 

Part of her thought Dean was silly to think he didn’t have a way with words because he clearly did, and another part of her wished and hoped he’d say all these things to Cas some day instead of to the pie dough. But at the same time, she knew this was how Dean worked through his feelings. When people used the saying that something was baked with love as the main ingredient, it was never truer than with Dean. With every dough heart, Dean was fusing his own with it, a piece of his love and care into each flaky cut-out.

Once everything was ready to assemble, Jess and Dean stood side by side at the counter, placing all the hearts on their own pies. (They had both decided to make two just in case, and if they both turned out, Jess could give one to Sam.) After they finished, Jess took both pies and put them in the oven. When the timer went off to indicate they were done, they both stood in front of the oven, their breaths held as Jess pried open the door.

Both pies looked picture perfect, better than the Pinterest version in fact.

As soon as the pie was sufficiently cool enough, Dean gave Jess a hug goodbye and headed back home to make dinner for Cas. Jess wished him luck and waved him out the door.

The next day when Dean and Cas came over for their usual dinner and movie night, Dean was practically beaming. Jess already knew the answer, but she pulled Dean aside to ask him anyway. 

“So?” she whispered so neither Sam nor Cas could hear while they set the table.

Dean’s lips curled up, and he looked off to the side as if replaying exactly what happened the night before.

“That good, huh?” Jess asked. Dean opened his mouth, but Jess held her hand up. “Please spare me the details. I just want to know one thing. Did he say it back?” she asked her eyes earnest and hopeful.

“Yeah, he did,” Dean answered with a smile. Which then turned into a smirk as he continued, “Several times, in many ways, all night—“ 

“Dean!” she yelled in mock scandal as she slapped Dean’s arm. “I said no details!” 

Dean chuckled, “Oops, sorry.”

Jess shook her head and handed him the tray of vegetables on the counter. “Here, go put this on the table, lover boy.” He gave her a salute as he took the tray to the table, pulling Cas into his arms and giving him a kiss on the lips once he’d set it down.

As she watched the display of affection, Jess got the feeling that she’d be seeing it more often for the rest of her life, which only made her smile. Cas was already a part of their family unit, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it became a more official thing.

And she couldn’t wait till that day because Jess had a secret Pinterest board of her own that was just waiting for the right moment to be unveiled to Dean and Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is for many purposes. It was based off of the idea I put in the tags of [this post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/44870081533/thecakebar-strawberry-heart-pie-tutorial). I wrote it both in honor of Pi day and for [DeanCas Week](http://deancasweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Also, it's un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own! Anyway, I hope it's sufficiently fluffy and sweet for your liking. :)
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
